the321penguinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Gourd
Jimmy is a gourd that acts in the show along with his brother, Jerry. They both have a habit of eating too much food. They also like to sing songs and bet who can eat more than the other. Jimmy speaks in a low voice and is the color orange. He makes many roles in the episodes and is mostly never seen without Jerry. They both are similar to Wally and Herbert in the Larryboy cartoon series. Appearance Jimmy is an orange gourd and has a white stem on top of his head. He has a big nose, which is colored tan, like his eyelids. Acting *Himself in "Are You My Neighbor" *Dave's brother in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Scentist in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Israelite and Himself in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Himself in "Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories" *Pajama model in "Madame Blueberry" (Stuff-Mart product) *Ice Cream Man Gourd in "The End Of Silliness" *Himself in "Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed" (billboard) *Bob the Gourd and Himself in "King George And The Ducky" *Prince Omlet and Harold in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jopponian and Mailman in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *The Plumber in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment" *Boyz in Sink Jimmy and Baker in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Plumber Bakery in "An Easter Carol" *Dr. Jiggle in "Dr. Jiggle in Mr. Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale *Jim Gourdly in "Sumo Of The Opera" *Lifeguard and Sleepless Knight in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Deliverer and Canadian Officer in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Leg-O-Lamb in "Lord Of The Beans" *Philipe in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Cameraman and Jim Gourdly in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Baker and Parade Reporter in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Boyz in Sink Jimmy in "Mess Down in Egypt on "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Sir Fredwick in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *The King of Mimphis and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Lot and Henri in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Bus Boy, Canardan Officer and Jimmy with Bag Head in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Santa in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Himself and Minstrel Pete in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Jim Gourdly in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Bus Boy and Bunny Costume in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Rockin Robin and Jimmy With Wigs in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Bernie Gourdberg and Santa Gourd in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Boyz in Sink Jimmy and Little John in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Steward and Joseph in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Supper Hero in "Supper Hero on "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Servant #1, Dungeon Gourd and Phillip in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Bus Boy and Bellhop in "The Little House That Stood" *MacJimmy and Scottish Jimmy in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Officer Sam in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Captain Gourd, Cowboy and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Himself, Groovy Gourd, Bus Boy and Manger in "Celery Night Fever" *Templeton in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Castle Jimmy in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King Jimmy in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Gourds Category:Veggies Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cameo Category:Cameo Characters Category:Adults Category:Teenager Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment! Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest